Our Family
by aulbaby01
Summary: Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong sama-sama belum siap. Mereka khususnya Junhong, hanya tidak mengira jika mimpinya akan terwujud secepat ini. DaeLo Fanfiction. Daehyun X Zelo B.A.P DLDR


**.**

 **.**

 **Present by aulbaby01**

 **.**

 **Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong**

 **B.A.P Members**

 **etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama, Life other..**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.**

 **This is Daelo Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Choi Junhong, cepat bangun...Kita sudah telat!"

Daehyun sudah berkali-kali membangunkan Junhong, dan anak itu hanya bereaksi dengan dengungan tanda ia enggan membuka matanya. Jadi izinkan Daehyun melakukan cara kekerasan kali ini saja.

"Yak! Cepat bangun...atau mau ku tinggalkan?!"

Daehyun menendang gundukan di balik selimut biru langit itu dengan sepatu barunya.

Dan berhasil...Junhong bangkit dari tidur cantiknya dan bersiap untuk mengibarkan bendera perang ke arahnya.

"Berisik Hyung. Aku mendengarmu. Lagi pula ini masih jam tujuh. Sekolah kita dimulai jam delapan, kan?! Dan lagi...jangan menendangku. Kau pikir aku ini bola sepak?!"

Daehyun hanya bersidekap dada, santai melihat Jung _-ani-_ Choi tinggi itu menggerutu di atas kasurnya.

"Buatkan aku sarapan. Itu sudah menjadi tugas barumu jika kau mendadak lupa."

" _Arra_. Kau memang jahat jika itu tentang makanan. Dasar kau Jung Daefood!"

Junhong segera menyibak selimutnya kesal dengan kaki panjangnya yang sengaja ia hentakkan keras-keras.

Hendak meraih gagang pintu sebelum suara berat di belakang sana menginterupsi.

"Tunggu! Kau...tidak memakai celana tidurmu?" Ucap Daehyun dengan alis kirinya yang nampak terangkat.

Junhong membatu di tempatnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

 _Sial. Kau lupa memakai celana tidur Junhong. Sial. Sial. Sial._

Junhong langsung menghambur membuka knop pintu dan berlindung dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Daehyun melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Dan berhenti di mulut pintu.

"Hahaha. Lain kali jangan lupa pakai celanamu Choi Junhong"

Junhong sudah akan menangis sekaligus malu mendengar ejekan Daehyun.

"EOMMMAAAA...!"

Setelahnya, Daehyun tertawa keras mendengar teriakan dan segala sumpah serapah dari dalam kamar yang pintunya di banting tanpa dosa oleh si empunya.  
.

.

.

"Kemarin kau kemana Jung?"

Yoo Youngjae, teman sekaligus rekan satu meja Daehyun.

"Ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan, Youngjae. Oh ya...maaf tidak memberitahumu...maaf juga karena ponselku baru saja hidup."

Youngjae menatap kearah tangan Daehyun yang menggoyang ponselnya tepat di depan hidungnya.

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya acuh seolah tak peduli.  
.

.

.

"Kau bodoh Moon! Hahahhahahaha"

Junhong tertawa menggebrak meja saat sahabatnya Jongup, bercerita tentang acara kencannya yang berakhir dengan Jongup meninggalkan si gadis karena tahu gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan uangnya saja.

"Sudah puas kau tertawa eoh... Aku bercerita padamu berharap kau bisa menghiburku setidaknya bersyukur karena sahabatmu ini tidak jatuh miskin di tangan gadis matrealistis itu." Jongup sibuk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang sahabat yang masih asyik dengan gelak tawanya.

Junhong merasa sakit di bagian perutnya dan tangannya beralih mengusap matanya yang mengeluarakan sedikit air. _Heol_ Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain itu biadab bukan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Hyung. Bukan bermaksud menertawaimu. _Well_ jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lain kali aku yang akan mengenalkanmu pada jodohmu yang sebenarnya."

Junhong hanya merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya ini yang sering gonta-ganti pacar. Pemuda bermarga Moon itu bukan lelaki _playboy_ yang suka mempermainkan perasaan namja ataupun yeoja yang mencuri lirik ke arahnya. Ia hanya belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat.

"Cih, seperti sudah memiliki jodoh sendiri saja. Jangan terlalu mengurusiku. Aku tahu kau lebih butuh jodoh di banding aku."

 _Aku kan memang sudah memilikinya, Moon Hyung. -_ Junhong tersenyum miris dalam hati.  
.

.

.

"Kau di jemput Daehyun Hyung lagi?"

Itu suara Jongup. Berdiri di samping tubuh tinggi Junhong yang sedang menunggu _Hyung tirinya_. -kira-kira itu yang Jongup dengar dari cerita singkat sahabat jangkungnya sekitar lima bulan lalu tentang sosok Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk mengerenyit dikarenakan cuaca yang menurutnya sangat panas siang ini.

Tak lama jemputan yang ditunggu Junhong pun datang.

"Hai Junhongie"

Kaca mobil depan terbuka. Menampakkan Youngjae yang tersenyum lebar ke arah Junhong.

"Hai Hyung"

Junhong membalas lambaian Youngjae tak kalah semangat.

"Aku pulang dulu Moon Hyung. Sampai bertemu besok. Paipai"

Suara Junhong bagaikan tertelan angin bagi Jongup, mengingat dirinya hanya terfokus pada pemuda yang tersenyum cerah kepada sahabatnya.

 _Jantungnya... selamatkan jantungnya..._

Dan _wushhh_ mobil itu berlalu dari pandangannya.

 _Kau berhutang penjelasan sekali lagi padaku Mr. Choi._  
.

.

.

 _*Setelah mengantar Youngjae pulang ke rumahnya*_

"Eomma meminta kita makan malam di rumahnya. Tidak apa kalau kita kesana sekarang?" Daehyun langsung memutar balik mobilnya bersiap melajukan kendaraannya ke rumah orang tuanya, jika saja Junhong tidak menolak.

"Demi tuhan, kita masih memakai almamater sekolah Jung. Aku tidak mau! Kita harus pulang dan ganti baju. Setelah itu-"

" _Arrasseo_. Kau bawel jika sudah berdebat denganku Tuan Choi" Tangan kanan Daehyun yang bebas mengusak surai hitam Junhong yang terkekeh kekanakan di telinga Daehyun.  
.

.

.

.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Junhong-ah...kau di dalam? Ada telepon untukmu"

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Cklek

"Hais, aku sedang- AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!"

Junhong langsung berteriak menutup matanya refleks.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU HYUNG!"

" _Aigoo...kenapa dengan Junhongie, Daehyun?"_

Itu suara Nyonya Jung di seberang telepon.

"Kau ini, aku hanya tidak memakai baju. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali."

Daehyun memelankan suaranya, takut terdengar oleh sang Ibu di ujung sana.

 _Eomma mata anakmu sudah ternodai T-T_

...

"Ne Eomonim, aku akan memberitahu Daehyun Hyung"

Pip

"Eomma menyuruh kita menginap"

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai akhir pekan"

Daehyun sudah siap dengan setelan musim panasnya.

"Kuperingatkan, jangan membawa banyak barang yang tidak berguna"

Junhong memajukan mulutnya bergumam tak jelas.

Itu berarti ia juga tidak boleh membawa boneka Stitchnya bersamanya? Pandangannya tertuju pada boneka biru yang seolah meminta sang pemilik untuk mengajaknya ikut serta, Tidak adil.

"Baikalah, hanya satu" Seolah bisa menebak isi kepala Junhong, Daehyun berucap _final_.

Junhong tersenyum lima jari setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar, kalian akan berlibur benar?"

Keluarga Jung sedang menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Bukan berlibur, tapi urusan pekerjaan Daehyun"

Tuan Jung meralat perkataan puteranya pertanda protes.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi tanpa Ibumu. Jika Ibumu tidak ikut, siapa yang akan mengurusi keperluanku selama disana? Sekretarisku...?"

Tuan Jung tersenyum menggoda pada istrinya.

"Itu jika Appa ingin ku bunuh hidup-hidup"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

Semua yang berada di meja makan tergelak mendengar celotehan Daehyun.

*Jung Daehyun yang protektif*  
.

.

.

9:00 PM

Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga, menonton acara bola yang sama sekali tidak disukai Junhong.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian pergi berlibur. Aku kasihan pada menantuku-"

"Tidak perlu Appa. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Jadi kami harus giat belajar." Junhong memotong ucapan Tuan Jung yang kini telah menjadi mertuanya sejak tiga hari lalu.

Dalam hati, Junhong bahkan tak berminat sama sekali pada pernikahannya _-awalnya-_ yang menurutnya sedikit mempersulit ia untuk meraih mimpinya kelak.

"Junhong benar. Kami sudah membahas ini dan sepakat untuk tidak dulu membicarakan liburan dan lainnya. Masih banyak waktu...tenang saja"

 _Jung ini...apa maksudnya dengan tenang saja -_ Batin Junhong

"AW!"

Daehyun refleks memegangi jemari kakinya. Junhong sengaja menginjak kaki Daehyun di bawah sana, dan berlalu melewatinya.

"Kau kenapa Daehyun?"

Nyonya Jung bertanya khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sepertinya kakiku digigit semut beracun"

Tuan Jung hanya tertawa menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Ada apa dengan anak itu,_ pikir Daehyun. Irisnya menatap Junhong yang berlalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga tanpa pamit.

-TBC-


End file.
